coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1289 (23rd May 1973)
Plot Len tells Rita that the purchase of Biddulph's has gone through. Alf overhears a comment from Elsie that Alan has so much on he has to work the bank holiday. He tells Billy that could mean there's an opening at the garage for him. At Woburn Abbey Annie doesn’t believe that The Duke of Bedford sold Minnie her tea towel. Alan is horrified to hear from Ray that Deirdre will be given a job at Biddulph's and be permanently in the area. Alan isn’t sure he can offer Billy permanent work. Ray tells Deirdre the manager's job is hers. The day trippers inspect Queen Victoria's state bedroom. Stan asks a man if there's a bar in the house, not realising he’s talking to the Duke. Elsie advises Alan not to take on Billy as he can't be trusted. Hilda realises that Stan is missing rooms out on the tour so he can get back to the pub. He's unimpressed with the Canaletto room as it's not licenced. Len brings Rita to the shop and Ray realises that she's been offered the manager's job. Len pulls rank on him but suggests Deirdre could be the assistant. Alan tells Billy there's no job for him. Though disappointed, Billy wishes him well. Alan feels rotten. In the Canaletto room, Ena recognises one of the guides, Dora Wainwright, as an old friend. She introduces Ena, Minnie, Tom, Faye-Marie and a delighted Annie to the Duke. In the Rovers, Ray gives Deirdre the bad news. He's relieved when she he takes it well. Elsie sees her and demands to know what happened when she was in her house. Elsie gets a cheeky answer which makes her laugh. Len hears from Alf that Walter Biddulph is with a rich widower and his shop might not be the gold mine he thinks it is. The happy day trippers leave for Weatherfield. Billy closes up the pub for the night, puts a letter on the bar for Annie and leaves with his suitcases. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Ann Kirkbride") *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Faye-Marie Schofield - Jane Casson *Tom Schofield - David Holliday *The Duke of Bedford - Himself *Dora Wainwright - Kit Hoult Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Biddulph's newsagent *Fairclough and Langton - Yard *Canal Garage *Woburn Abbey - House exterior, main hallway and staircase, Queen Victoria's state bedroom, Canaletto room and coach park Notes *Last appearance of Billy Walker until 21st January 1974. *Oliver Horsbrugh directed the film sequences at Woburn Abbey while Quentin Lawrence directed the studio sequences. *Several of the sequences in Woburn Abbey have an incidental music soundtrack of harpsichord music, including an arrangement of Greensleeves. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Is Billy really going to turn over a new leaf as he promises? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,500,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Category:1973 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD